User talk:Weirdo Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seth 10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 16:26, 12 June 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Re: Ragnord It's a good idea, but for some reason I can't see the edit on the Fan-made Villains section you did when you wrote about him there. And from where did you get that name? Omernoy121 04:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Simein 10 No, I don't own him, Omernoy does. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 07:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Simien 10 It's okay. Just give the idea you had and I'll write in the crossovers section.Omernoy121 12:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 ultimate contest Why haven't you done anything with the Ben 10 ultimate contest? It was supposed to end 21 days ago!Agent K 14:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I really hope we can become friends. Since you were gone for a month i guess i should tell you about the recent things that happened. But not much happened, exept that Batking30 got his admin right's taken away for a week then he got it taken away complety. I think he made this thing ummmmmm.... pages you can edit for badges. Yeah thats how it went. Well bye for now ::) Hey Ditto Ditto 23:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) No not for making badges. he had his admin right taken away because he said that he can give people badges just for editing cetain pages, even if the creater dosen't want him to. They got this admin from another wiki to clean the mess up. And batking30 just made more drama by putting on the main page "should batking30 come back to the wiki". he just had his rights taken away for a week but he was acting like it was forever. It was all a dramatic mess HELLO!!!!!!!! ::) Yes drama is annoying Sorry I forget my signature and what do you mean by whose commiting those Hey Ditto Ditto 23:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Batking30. He was being dramatic because he put on the front page"should batking30 come back to the wiki". His rights were taken away for a week and he acted like he was banned from the wiki Hey Ditto Ditto 00:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Did not mean 4 the drama.This is not a soap operah LOL User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 20:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Early September Late August is when it happened. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Spongebob Sweet.I hope you get it.Also Duncan and I have a long friendship so he would not do that. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Logo Do you know how? I have noo clue. Duncan Crook, the best thing that's ever happend to you. hey dude,I hope theres no problem with the upgrades I did to the images of Splix.Smallvilleantonio 23:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) dude hey dude,to do some stuff like my ben 10 ultimate alien wallpaper and the splix stuff,just 'download portable adobe photoshop cs4 ' Smallvilleantonio 23:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) hey dude, i see you have a lot of imagination in what i have read in your articles.I f you have cretaed superhero,mutants,superhuman stuff please go to supernova.wikia.com and edit there any superhero like stuff and if you create your series ill put your logo on the main page.Smallvilleantonio 00:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Splix 10 How did you make that intertitle. It looks awesome. Hey Ditto Ditto 20:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Well do you know how he made them I think it's probably photoshop............and if it is i think i'm going to borrow my cousins copy of photoshop Logo Can you change it too this: Azmuth Of The Wiki hey dude,did you like the new logo i made for the wiki? and also if you have any other imaginated ideas that has nothing to do with ben 10,could you join us at fanfictioncomics.wikia.com and post your ideas for 100% original characters you have created your self and stories and other stuff ,please if you can and have ideas made by yourself go there!thanks.Smallvilleantonio 03:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC)